Such devices are usually used in motor vehicles, especially in passenger cars, for adjusting control pedals such as brake, clutch and gas pedals. Even though many components, such as the seat, the steering wheel, etc., can already be adjusted corresponding to the body measurements of the operator in passenger cars, solutions for adjusting the pedals, which are among the vehicle components used most frequently, are rare. To guarantee an optimal adaptation of the vehicle to the individual and different body measurements of the operators, it is desirable to also make the pedals individually adjustable, corresponding to ergonomic considerations and guidelines and thus to guarantee fatigue-free and safe driving.
A solution in which the translatory and/or rotatory adjustment of a connecting piece is achieved via a separate adjusting mechanism has been known from DE 100 26 751 A1. A connecting piece in the sense of the present invention is defined especially as a pedal of a motor vehicle, more precisely a gas pedal, a brake pedal or a clutch pedal.
The prior-art device has the drawback that a large number of components are needed for adjusting the connecting piece. In particular, a compensating unit is additionally needed, which guarantees that the transmission of the force from the connecting piece via the transmission unit to the force transmission unit connected to the connecting piece remains nearly unchanged. This means a great assembly effort.
A device in which the adjustment of a connecting piece is performed by means of a separate adjusting mechanism is likewise known from DE 692 30 859 T1. The adjusting mechanism is designed eccentrically according to DE 692 30 859 T1.
This prior-art solution likewise has the drawback that the adjustment takes place via a separate component, a separate cam. Thus, additional space is needed for installation besides a great effort.
DE 196 54 705 A1 discloses another device for adjusting connecting pieces. The adjustment is performed here jointly for all connecting pieces via a frame.
The drawback of this prior-art solution is that only all connecting pieces together can be adjusted, and they cannot be adjusted individually.